The field of the disclosure relates generally to fire-fighting systems, and more specifically, to methods and systems for use in controlling fluid flow.
Fire-fighting devices (e.g., pumper trucks) are used to fight fires by pumping fluid (e.g., water, foam, or another flame retardant) from a source through hose lines wherein the liquid may be directed, i.e., sprayed, on a fire to facilitate the extinguishing or containing the fire. Known pumper trucks include controls to regulate the operation of the truck and to control the flow of liquid from the truck into the hose lines. Such controls generally include a plurality of valves used to control the flow of liquid to a fire pump from a storage tank transported onboard the truck or from another liquid supply source (e.g., a fire hydrant). Such valves also enable control of the flow of liquid from the fire pump to fire hoses or other discharge devices. Known controls include pressure and flow rate gauges used to monitor the pressure and flow rate of liquid at various locations within the pumper truck. For example, pressure gauges may monitor the pressure of the liquid received by the fire pump from the supply source. Generally the pumper truck controls used to regulate the valves and the fire pump, as well as the pressure and flow rate gauges, are commonly positioned in a control panel on the side of the pumper truck.
In known pumper trucks, during use, an operator, typically referred to as an engineer, must manually operate the controls of the pumper truck. More specifically, the engineer manually manipulates the controls to alter the flow rate and/or to control the pressure of liquid output by the pumper truck to a hose. Moreover, during operation, a firefighter positioned near a nozzle of the hose coupled to the pumper truck verbally communicates to the engineer (typically via a hand-held radio) any desired changes in the flow rate and/or pressure of liquid delivered through the hose to the nozzle. In response, the engineer manually adjusts the controls to enable the desired change in the flow rate and/or pressure of liquid delivered through the hose to be achieved. It is common for one engineer to be responsible for monitoring and responding to communications from multiple firefighters that each have a separate hose coupled to the same pumper truck. Moreover, the same engineer may also be responsible for acting as a spotter and/or controlling the operations of a mechanized fire ladder.
Accordingly, known control systems rely on the engineer to translate and execute orders communicated by a firefighter, and in response, to manipulate the controls of the pumper truck. The reliance on the engineer increases both the cost of operations and introduces the possibility of human error, as the engineer must listen to and understand verbal commands that may be difficult to understand and/or interpret depending on the location of the firefighter, the location of the fire, and/or other factors including environmental factors.